Biasanya
by HanataSha
Summary: Mereka biasanya bertiga. Harusnya bertiga. Selalu bertiga. BTS Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung.


_Jungkook tahu, kata katanya sia sia. Ia sungguh tahu._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Biasanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini Jungkook berjalan sendiri. Biasanya bertiga. Harusnya bertiga. Selalu bertiga.

Biasanya mereka akan makan di sebuah kedai kecil, memesan satu porsi besar makanan untuk bertiga, dan Taehyung akan melahap paling banyak bersamanya.

Mereka tidak akan memesan minuman apapun. Setelah selesai mereka akan lari, hanya dua dari mereka yang berlari, yang satu ditinggal.

Kedai itu milik _nya,_ dan _ia_ tidak pernah keberatan dengan kelakuan adik adiknya itu.

Lalu biasanya _ia_ akan mememukan mereka berdua di bangku taman. Menyesap cola dengan tiga sedotan untuk satu gelas besar. Satu sedotan sudah dengan sengaja disiapkan untuk _nya_. Kemudian _ia_ biasa bilang, _kalau habis makan itu minum air putih dulu._ Tapi mereka berdua biasanya hanya mencibir. Kalau sudah begitu, _ia_ tidak akan berkata lagi, hanya tersenyum yang bisa dilakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka telah berteman sejak lama. Lama sekali sampai sering tidak tahu sopan santun. Terutama dua dari tiga. Biasanya _ia_ tidak peduli kalau diperlakukan semena mena. _Toh,_ mereka berdua terlalu menggemaskan bagi _nya._

Orang orang sering sekali memberitahu _nya_ untuk sesekali membicarakan hal sopan santun pada mereka berdua, tapi _ia_ tahu, mereka juga mengerti tanpa harus diberitahu.

Karena pada akhirnya mereka akan minta maaf karena telah menimbulkan kekacauan, atau berlaku tidak baik dan membiarkan yang tertua disalahkan. Sungguh, _ia_ tidak masalah dengan itu.

Dan biasanya _ia_ akan mendengar cemoohan dari orang orang disekitarnya tentang betapa bodoh dirinya itu, tapi sungguh, _ia_ tidak peduli.

Selama _ia_ bisa melihat mereka berdua tertawa, _ia_ tidak keberatan. _Toh_ , mereka akan menyesali perbuatannya.

Mereka cukup tahu mana yang benar, mana yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook selalu tahu apa yang orang orang itu katakan pada mereka, terlebih pada _nya_. Seperti tanggung jawab dibebankan semua padanya.

Sungguh, Jungkook ingin berbicara lantang saat itu juga, mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak perlu menghakimi sampai seperti itu, tapi lagi, ia selalu mengurungkan keinginannya, melihat _ia_ menatapnya begitu—tatapan menyuruh untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Tatapan yang tidak pernah berhasil ia tolak. Akhirnya ia selalu menyerah, diam tidak meneriakkan apapun. Demi _dia_ , Jungkook tidak ingin melihatnya kecewa.

 **.**

* * *

Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan malam di rumah _nya_ , dan mereka berdua selalu beralasan ingin menemaninya. _Ia_ tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi _ia_ selalu menerima alasan itu. _Selalu_.

Mereka akan makan bersama setiap persediaan makanan ringan, hingga tidak bersisa, lalu mereka akan menonton film hingga tertidur.

Jungkook ingat keesokan paginya semua sudah rapi dan ia akan menemukan dirinya terbalut selimut. Taehyung, biasanya ia akan berpindah jauh dari tempatnya semalam, atau kalau tidak jauh ia akan menemukan Taehyung tergeletak di dekat kakinya, terlelap dengan selimut yang melilit tubuh.

Dan _ia,_ Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kemana perginya setelah pagi, karena hanya ada kunci yang tertinggal di meja. Tanpa pesan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung pernah tidak sengaja mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, saat Jungkook berusia dua puluh.

Ia ingat betul betapa senangnya ia mendapat izin mengemudi yang sah, dan betapa girangnya _ia_ melihat Jungkook yang memperlihatkan—dengan bangga—kartu itu padanya.

Jungkook ingat mata _nya_ berbinar saat itu, ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Jungkook ingat ia berkata, _Jangan terlalu emosional begitu, hyung._ Dan ia dihadiahi pukulan di lengannya.

Jungkook hanya tidak ingin melihat _nya_ menangis. Untuk alasan yang menyenangkan sekalipun. Ia hanya terlalu egois dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika suatu hari harus melihat _nya_ menangis. Satu tetes sekalipun.

Jungkook ingat _ia_ menerima ajakannya begitu saja untuk membawa mereka bertiga mengemudi kemanapun. Waktu itu _ia_ mengangguk antusias seperti anak kecil, membuat Jungkook gemas sendiri.

Ia ingat betapa menyenangkannya saat itu, mengemudikan dua kakaknya tanpa tujuan. Ia bukan bermaksud pamer, yang ia inginkan hanya melihat mereka, kakaknya kakaknya, tersenyum.

Ia ingat celotehan Taehyung yang tiada henti di kursi belakang, menggumamkan _betapa bagusnya, betapa asyiknya, atau betapa menyenangkannya ini._ Ia ingat sesekali ia tertawa—berdua—di kursi depan, cekikikan mendengar kepolosan Taehyung dengan dunianya sendiri.

Jungkook ingat Taehyung menyeletuk ingin tinggal di jalanan saat itu, dan _dia_ menggeleng geleng mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook ingat Taehyung yang menemuinya dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Sungguh, Jungkook hanya ingin menangis saat itu. Dadanya terlalu sesak bahkan rasanya sudah mendesak sampai tenggorokan.

Tapi melihat Taehyung—yang tidak pernah terlihat sedih—menangis dihadapannya begitu, ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk kuat. Karena tidak ada lagi yang akan menenangkannya.

Ia ngilu mendengar isakan tertahan Taehyung. Ia ingin menyuruh Taehyung untuk menangis saja sekalian, karena isakan tertahannya malah terdengar lebih menyedihkan.

Tapi Jungkook tidak bilang apa apa.

Ia hanya menepuk nepuk punggung Taehyung. Berusaha menenangkan Taehyung dan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Biasanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini Jungkook berjalan sendiri. Biasanya bertiga. Harusnya bertiga. Selalu bertiga.

Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya ingin berjalan. Menyusuri jalan yang selalu mereka lewati. _Bertiga._

Ia tidak marah, ia hanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai menendang batu kerikil di depannya lalu seseorang menangkis kakinya. Kaki dengan kaki.

"Jangan begitu, Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Taehyung berada di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sekarang dua lima, dan Jungkook ingin bertemu dengan _nya._

"Kau ingin menemui Jimin?" Taehyung bertanya. Jungkook langsung mengiyakan.

Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan Jungkook ingin mengulang kebiasaan lama.

.

Jungkook menemui Jimin di tempatnya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

Jimin diam. Tidak ada balasan untuknya.

Hanya Jungkook yang berbicara dengan batu.

Taehyung tersenyum getir di sisinya.

"Kau rindu Jimin?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Selalu, hyung. Selalu."

* * *

Fin

* * *

"Jangan menyetir kalau memang belum bisa." Ujar Taehyung, berusaha menghibur.

Jungkook tersenyum pahit memandangi kaki kakinya. Dimana rumput rumput hijau dipijakannya.

Ia mengangguk.

* * *

 **Aku dapat feel yang langka /yeay/**


End file.
